


What You're Best At

by InuShiek



Category: Transformers: Prime
Genre: M/M, NSFW, Oral Sex, Slash, Sticky
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-20
Updated: 2014-04-20
Packaged: 2018-01-20 03:55:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 451
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1495669
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/InuShiek/pseuds/InuShiek
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Megatron usually wants Starscream to stop talking. Not this time, though.</p>
            </blockquote>





	What You're Best At

**Author's Note:**

> [Starscream doesn’t](http://warlord.co.vu/post/83218661062/the-only-way-to-bring-his-mouth-under-control-is-to-put) shut up [even when his](http://warlord.co.vu/post/83219127416/what-if-starscream-were-sucking-someone-off-and-he-kept) mouth is [otherwise occupied](http://warlord.co.vu/post/83219661266/i-bet-hed-drool-more-when-hes-trying-to-talk-too)
> 
> *jazz hands*

The warlord rolls his optics as he grasps the seeker’s helm. He waits for Starscream to be mid-word before he pulls him forward, pressing his spike to the back of the slim mech’s mouth. “You talk too much,” he says, not letting the seeker pull back.

Starscream coughs, glaring up at Megatron. He decides to insult the mech, confident that the sneer in his voice will be easily understood at least.

Megatron laughs when the seeker practically gurgles around his spike and oral lubricant drips from the corners of his filled mouth. “On second thought, perhaps you shouldn’t stop talking,” he chuckles, pulling Starscream’s head further forward.

"Ungrateful brute!" he tries to curse, but Megatron’s only groans and pulls back to thrust further down his intake. Starscream growls in indignation, but then he realizes that this could be used to his advantage. Hmph, Megatron always was a sucker for tight, wet things. When he says as much, Megatron actually pulls his head so far forward that his crest hits armor plating.

He doesn’t hold the seeker there for long, and eventually pushes him away so that the tip of his spike is only just touching the back of Starscream’s intake. “This is a good look for you, Starscream,” he growls, optics darkening as he stares down at the seeker.

Starscream asks  _what in the Pit he’s talking about- he should be praising the seeker!_ \- but then he hears the wet plop of lubricant falling from his mouth to land in the growing puddle on the floor and he faint clatter of his wings against one another finally registers in his audio sensors. He scoffs, and his faceplates heat up when it sounds like a gag more than a noise of derision.

Chuckling, Magatron holds he seeker’s helm in place with one hand while the other moves to those quivering wings. “Keep talking, Starscream. It  _is_ what you’re best at, ” the warlord taunts.

"IT IS NOT!" the slim mech shouts, only to once again have his faceplates pressed flush against Megatron’s plating. He swallows, trying to minimize the amount of lubricant flowing from his mouth, and the warlord groans above him. Starscream growls, pressing one of his wings into Megatron’s palm while he says something along the lines of "Give me something worth talking about," but, really, it’s an incomprehensible gurgle that has Megatron moaning louder than his words would have been.

Starscream isn’t even bothered by the sound of lubricant dripping from his mouth anymore when he feels the warlord’s spike feel just a bit heavier against his glossa- a sure sign of immanent overload. “Close already?” he sneers, and Megatron pulls the seeker more firmly against himself when he swallows.


End file.
